


Touching You

by supcl4ra (klari19)



Series: KurooAka Week [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akaashi is not as submissive as he lets everyone think, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And when Kuroo lets him do as he wants good stuff happens, Body Worship, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, M/M, Praise Kink, Switching, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klari19/pseuds/supcl4ra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kh – Kuroo…” Akaashi whispers through small gasps.</p><p>“Mm?” Kuroo mumbles into Akaashi’s neck, his hands stroking the younger one’s nipple leisurely.</p><p>Akaashi’s spine tingles with pleasure, and he sighs softly before managing to make his request. “I want – I want to touch <em>you.</em>”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching You

**Author's Note:**

> KurooAka Week, Day 6: Touch OR ~~Teamwork.~~
> 
> In my language that means body worship ofc (and also, there's a little surprise ouo!!!)  
> I hope you like this! Even though it's..... unbeta'ed....... _again_........ //cries softly

“Ah…” A sweet voice escapes through Akaashi’s trembling lips.

Kuroo’s wet lips on his neck and warm hands on his chest are making Akaashi see stars and galaxies and constellations behind his eyelids. Kuroo hums softly, lips pulled into a smile against his skin. It feels insanely good, and Akaashi wants it to last forever, but at the same time –

“Kh – Kuroo…” Akaashi whispers through small gasps.

“Mm?” Kuroo mumbles into Akaashi’s neck, his hands stroking the younger one’s nipple leisurely.

Akaashi’s spine tingles with pleasure, and he sighs softly before managing to make his request. “I want – I want to touch _you_.”

Kuroo stills momentarily, then he pulls his head away from Akaashi’s neck and looks intently into his eyes. There’s a minute shimmer in his amber irises, and it doesn’t go unnoticed by Akaashi. “Okay.” Kuroo says lastly, voice thick and raspy, and he rolls onto his back, putting his head onto the soft pillow.

Akaashi’s stomach churns with delight and anticipation at the sight of his lover sprawled so shamelessly for him on the bed. The mattress beside Kuroo’s head tips under the weight of Akaashi’s hand; he hovers over the bed-headed man and locks his gaze with his. Kuroo’s skin burns hot under his fingers when he lays them on him, and leans down to whisper in his ear as heat flushes his cheeks while he thinks of what he’s going to say. “I really do… like touching you… _Tetsurou_ …”

A strangled moan echoes in the small room, and Akaashi can feel the shiver coursing through Kuroo’s body through the contact of his fingers with his skin. Akaashi ghosts his fingers over Kuroo’s sides, over his ribs, keeping his touches light and slow; he moves over to Kuroo’s nipple, squeezing it lightly between two fingers as he licks the shell of Kuroo’s ear. “I like touching your chest… your beautiful, hard nipples…” He whispers, voice sulky and low, and Kuroo arches into his touch.

 “A – ha… Fuck…” Kuroo mutters and bites his lower lip.

“Shhh…” Akaashi hushes him with a finger on his lips, then quickly pecks his panting mouth. It’s just a butterfly kiss, and Kuroo’s head follows Akaashi’s when he parts from him.

Akaashi chuckles softly at Kuroo’s reaction, at his half lidded eyes and wanting lips, then turns serious once more. He nibbles Kuroo’s jaw, licking and sucking at the warm skin from time to time, as his hand run lower on Kuroo’s chest. He reaches Kuroo’s abdomen and strokes the hard muscles softly, lovingly. “I like touching your abs… They’re so strong and firm…”

Kuroo whines and squirms underneath him; Akaashi sinks his teeth into the side of his neck, and Kuroo stills instantly, his breath catching in his throat. Akaashi kisses the indented skin, then closes his lips around it and sucks hard. He releases the skin with a loud pop, just as Kuroo exhales a whiny groan. “Your neck is really beautiful, and tender too; I like touching it too…” Akaashi murmurs, running a finger down the line of Kuroo’s trembling throat, admiring the purplish spot he just made on the side of his neck. The mark promises to decorate Kuroo’s skin for quite a long time…

“But most of all…” Akaashi trails off for a moment. He props himself on one elbow and dives into Kuroo’s glazed eyes. “I _really_ like touching – here.” Akaashi murmurs, eyes locked to Kuroo’s; he can see his eyes widen, his pupils enlarging in a split second, as his fingers curl softly around Kuroo’s hard shaft. “I love how big and hard you feel in my hand… Tetsurou…” He breathes

He rubs his thumb over Kuroo’s cockhead, smearing the beads of pre-come pearling at the tip, and then smoothly slides his hand down. Kuroo shivers and whimpers underneath him, brows deeply furrowed and biting his lower lip to try to prevent his sweet voice from escaping – but it’s a lost cause.

Akaashi pumps Kuroo leisurely while gazing down at him. Shivering pants slip through his own lips, the sight of Kuroo as debauched as he is sending tingles up and down his spine, making heat pool low in his body. There’s sweat pearling on Kuroo’s forehead, trickling down his temple, and Akaashi admires each shining bead as if it were a trophy.

“Tetsurou… You’re so beautiful…” Akaashi whispers through heavy breaths.

Kuroo barely manages a strangled and stuttered _‘Th – thank you’_ before he moans loudly, eyes shut tightly, his jaw dropping and his tongue lolling out. He thrusts erratically into Akaashi’s hand, hips quivering uncontrollably under Akaashi’s touch, fingers curling into the sheets beneath him.

Akaashi doesn’t register himself reaching up his other hand, the one that belongs to the arm he’s leaning onto, and slipping his fingers inside Kuroo’s wide open mouth. The wet warmth welcomes his digits greedily, and Kuroo closes his lips around them, tilting his head to the side to give Akaashi better access. He laps Akaashi’s fingers, swirls his hot tongue around them, sucks on them, and Akaashi feels like his head is a cloud, before Kuroo suddenly releases his fingers.

“Fwa – haa! Akaashi – _Keiji_ , I’m com – Wait!” Kuroo cries out incoherently, unconsciously thrusting up into Akaashi’s hand to increase the friction over his sensitive skin.

Akaashi swiftly removes his hand at Kuroo’s words. The boy underneath him whines and squirms, his body aching for contact, but he takes deep inhales to calm himself down a little. Akaashi waits patiently for him to take his breath back, brushing Kuroo’s cheek softly with the back of his hand – he keeps his slippery palm up.

Kuroo huffs and pants, but he finally manages to look into Akaashi’s eyes and form proper words. “I want you – inside. Please…” He breathes out. “… _Keiji.”_

Akaashi’s erection twitches at the sound of his first name whispered by Kuroo’s low and breathless voice. He takes in a heavy breath, and exhales shakily while nodding. He almost whimpers painfully at having to look away from Kuroo’s flushed cheeks and half-lidded eyes to search for the bottle of lubricant inside the bedside drawer.

Trembling fingers curl around the small bottle and uncap it. Akaashi pours a considerable amount of lube on his already slippery fingers; the substance is a little cold on his skin, and he rubs his fingers together to warm it up a little. Kuroo looks at his hand, and then up at his face. The older one licks his lips and gulps down, mouthing _‘Hurry’_ as Akaashi slowly lowers his digits.

He reaches down, between Kuroo’s ass cheeks, and trails a single finger down and over the firm flesh surrounding the puckered bud. He feels Kuroo’s entrance twitch under his light touch, and he grins; Kuroo stifles a sigh, and digs his fingers deeper into the mattress.

Akaashi presses a soft kiss to Kuroo’s collarbone just as he slips a finger inside him. A low groan rumbles deep inside Kuroo’s chest, and the vibration moves through Akaashi’s lips and down his spine. He works his finger slowly, sliding it in and out at a leisurely pace to give Kuroo time to adjust to the foreign feeling. When Kuroo angles his hips to meet Akaashi’s forward move, the younger one takes the hint and slides in a second finger.

He presses deep into Kuroo’s warm and slippery flesh, prompted by the feeling of his digits being _sucked_ inside as Kuroo’s inner walls throb pleasantly around them. He twists and scissors his fingers at first, loosening the flesh as much as he can, before sliding in deeper and grazing Kuroo’s inner walls with the tips directed upwards.

Even though the setter’s fingers aren’t as long as Kuroo’s – the older one was blessed by nature with larger limbs than Akaashi –, Akaashi knows for sure that they’re enough to reach _there_ –

“Ngh – ah!” Kuroo gasps loudly, whipping his head up, neck stretched as far as it can, eyes wide and pupils unfocused. “ _Kei – ji…_ Ahh… I want you, p – please…” He stutters out.

Akaashi nods in reply to Kuroo’s plea, and kisses the side of Kuroo’s mouth as he knees between his sweaty thighs. He spreads his fingers as wide as he can, grasps himself in his hand and aligns himself to Kuroo’s entrance; Akaashi slips the head of his erection between his fingers and slowly pushes inside. Kuroo’s thighs quiver by his sides, and a high-pitched moan escapes through the taller one’s parted lips.

He slides out his slippery fingers and lets out a breathy sigh, throwing his head back a little and closing his eyes as he feels Kuroo’s flesh close in around him, it’s tight and warm and good. He sheaths himself up to the hilt, delivering a soft kiss onto Kuroo’s neck for each muffled whimper that slips past the taller man’s lips.

Kuroo’s chest heaves with each deep inhale of breath, and Akaashi steadies his trembling hips, waiting for Kuroo to give him the go.

After a few moments, Kuroo’s eyes crack open. He slides a hand up to cup Akaashi’s cheek, a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips, then curls both of his arms around Akaashi’s neck; he wraps his legs around Akaashi’s sides, and locks his ankles behind him. This gives Akaashi the best angle to reach deep inside of him.

Kuroo gulps down and let out a heavy exhale. He looks intently into Akaashi’s eyes, his amber irises flickering lightly in the dimly lit room. “It’s okay to move now…” Kuroo whispers in a weaker voice than usual. Akaashi feels somewhat powerful.

Akaashi slides out so that only his cockhead remains enclosed by Kuroo’s warmth, then pushes back in smoothly. Both of them sigh out in pleasure, their eyelids fluttering closed and their brows furrowing. Kuroo throws his head back against the pillow and lets out muffled whines as Akaashi rocks his hips against his.

Akaashi gives slow and steady thrusts, easing himself inside and out at a leisurely pace. He buries his face into the crook of Kuroo’s neck, and sighs, shivering breaths brushing Kuroo’s heated skin. Kuroo’s arms tighten around his neck, pressing him closer to him, murmuring incoherently into Akaashi’s hair.

The raw and breathless voices, the wet sound of skin slapping against skin fill the small room. Akaashi and Kuroo are in a universe of their own, a universe where only their hearts exist, synched to one another, and to the rhythm of their passion.

A warm feeling rises deep inside Akaashi’s abdomen just as Kuroo’s hips buck up to meet his thrust. Akaashi picks up his pace almost instinctively and pulls his head away from Kuroo’s neck.

He sets clouded eyes over Kuroo’s ecstatic expression. His lips – parted, moist, pink and beautiful – invite Akaashi to press his own against them. But the task is difficult, given that his thrusting has gotten faster and more erratic, and he lays sloppy, wet kisses over Kuroo’s lips. Akaashi breathes in every shallow exhale, swallows every sigh coming through Kuroo’s lips pressed to his.

When Akaashi pulls away from Kuroo’s mouth, the older man’s thighs tighten against his sides. Kuroo’s jaw drops, and uncontained moans and sighs and calls of _Keiji, Keiji…_ slipping out. Akaashi knows he must be nearing his edge, just as he is.

Akaashi leans down closer to the other’s face, nose brushing Kuroo’s with every forward thrust, and pushes aside Kuroo’s unruly fringe. He looks into his eyes, Kuroo’s amber irises clouded by deep lust and love certainly mirroring of his own orbs.

“Can you come for me – just like this?” Akaashi’s voice is shallow, and his breathing is erratic.

Kuroo’s head drops a little to the side, eyeing down to the union of their bodies. He bites his lower lip, and Akaashi can feel him clenching down on him ever so slightly. “Mmh… Ah, yeah…” Kuroo moans, his voice catching and pitching up at the end of every word.

Akaashi reaches a hand down, and palms Kuroo’s backside. Finally, he presses his hand flat on the small of Kuroo’s back, prompting him to push his hips higher, and levels himself with one leg stretched out behind him. Akaashi gyrates his hips into the new angle, his eyes rolling back deep into their sockets at the feeling of Kuroo tightening around him – he’s pressing hard against Kuroo’s prostate, over and over.

Kuroo cries out in earnest, throwing his head back into the pillow, brows furrowed in deep pleasure and mouth hanging open; each echo of his loud voice tightens the coil buried deep into Akaashi’s core.

Akaashi presses his lips harshly to Kuroo’s neck, creating a dark constellation onto the tender flesh.

He pants, his hips burn and ache, but he drives himself faster and harder into Kuroo’s warmth. “Ahh.. Tetsurou, I’m close… You?”

“Yes, I’m close…” Kuroo sobs into his hair, voice strangled and breathy at the same time. “I’m – so close – Keiji, _ah!_ ”

Kuroo comes with a sharp cry and a full-body spasm. He shakes and squirms underneath Akaashi, weakly thrusting his hips up against Akaashi’s as wet warmth spurts out of his already leaking tip. The regular throbbing of Kuroo’s ring of muscle around his shaft creates an additional stimulation to the one of his inner walls rubbing against him; soon it’s Akaashi’s turn to snap his hips forward in a deep, hard thrust, and moan into Kuroo’s neck, feeling the coil inside of him burst and release all the tension he was feeling inside and out.

His elbow gives in underneath him, and he releases the hand pressed to Kuroo’s back to let himself fall limp over the large body laying below him. He feels his seed stream out steadily and spread deep inside Kuroo as the other twitches softly around him. Akaashi smiles breathily, pressing his nose to the skin under Kuroo’s ear and running his fingers into his untamed mane. Kuroo’s warm hands rub his back and shoulders softly; he’s exhausted.

They remain silent, too tired to think and too happy to move, for a long while. They listen to the other’s breathing and heartbeat as they come back to normal. The sticky sensation between their bodies does nothing to mitigate their joy.

Akaashi is the first one to move. He removes himself from Kuroo’s body and pulls out from his warm insides, drawing a small sigh from the man underneath him. When he lets himself fall beside Kuroo, the other’s arms are still draped around his neck, and Kuroo tips along with him. Akaashi chuckles softly and strokes Kuroo’s hair with one hand, and his back with the other; Kuroo groans softly in appreciation, cuddling into Akaashi’s side and pressing his forehead against Akaashi’s neck, his nose brushing the younger one’s collarbone.

“Are you okay?” Akaashi murmurs, his breaths softly blowing the hair close to Kuroo’s ear.

The silence stretches between them, and Akaashi wonders if Kuroo has fallen asleep just like that. But then the older male’s voice speaks up tiredly, muffled by Akaashi’s skin. “Can’t think yet. I’ll answer later.”

A smile pulls at Akaashi’s lips, and he presses his cheek to Kuroo’s temple, the stuck-out strands lightly tickling his nose. “Rest. We have plenty of time ahead of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was enjoyable! ~~and that the mistakes didn't kill your eyes //sobs~~  
>  kuroosthighz | tumblr for more gay madness lol


End file.
